Darkest PowersStarring me!
by Get-Outta-My-Head
Summary: The tile says it all. Takes place after the Reckoning and I'm in the story! I'm starring at Dana myself and I have the power of the Dragon Fire something I invented . You'll see. Chlerek continues because as much as I want to steal Derek away from Chloe, they belong together. :


**Hey guys! So I'm in this story and starring as Dana (that's my real name). I have the power of the Dragon Fire in this story so I could manipulate fire in all sorts of ways. I'm really powerful and a genetically modified supernatural from the Edison Group. **

**I LOVE DARKEST POWERS! I LOVE CHLEREK! Which is why I'm not going to steal Derek away from Chloe in this story. May contain spoilers for those who didn't read the series yet.**

**Rated M for language and future LEMONS.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I look like Kelley Armstrong to you? Wait a minute. You can't see me here. Unless if this is being videotaped… *looks around the room and slowly hides behind the table***

Chapter One- On The Run

I was on the run from the Edison Group, staying in hotels with a fake ID that I managed to get from my Uncle Max. Thanks to him, I was safe but I always had to be ready to run off into the unknown once again.

Uncle Max was the one who told me everything about my powers. He worked for the Edison Group and took me in when my parents died, I was only five years old back then.

He couldn't escape from the Edison Group after he found out what they did to innocent supernaturals like me. They killed them. Uncle Max wanted to get me out of there as soon as possible so we tried to escape.

"_We're almost there, Dana! Keep on running!" Uncle Max shouted at me. I ran faster, looking straight ahead towards the open exit doors. Almost there, almost there, I kept on thinking to myself._

"_Go on, Dana!" Uncle Max shouted._

_I spun around and stopped for a split second to see Uncle Max fighting against two of the Edison Group guards who were chasing us. He glanced at me with a pleading look to go on without him._

"_I love you, Uncle Max," I whispered and turned around and ran towards the exit._

They were probably holding him hostage or something like that. The TV news was talking again about that girl named "Chloe Saunders" who was at a group home called Lyle House and escaped with a bunch of other people, leaving her father heartbroken.

I had to admit: That news story was pretty strange, to be honest. They said that they spotted Chloe Saunders with a tall man who is said to be her kidnapper. They are arguing at loud voices. It all took place somewhere in Upstate New York. This happened not so long ago.

I had always lived in Buffalo, New York. Going in and out and in and out of hotels, living in the streets… In hiding and on the run with no one but myself.

I was only 13 years old and I was running out of money on my bank account to pay for my stays at hotels and fresh, new clothes. I was living in the streets more often, instead of staying at hotels and I knew that I would have to catch a virus or a disease sooner or later.

So here I was. At a hotel, watching TV.

There was a knocking on the door and I stood up, alert. Who would be knocking at my hotel door in the middle of the night? I looked out through the peephole and saw the people I hated and least expected to see.

The Edison Group guards…

I stumbled back so I almost fell on my butt on the ground. I got into a fight position, even though the door was locked and standing between the Edison Group and me.

I looked around for an escape plan. I rushed over to my bed, turned off the TV and opened the nearest window. I glanced back to make sure that I didn't leave any of my things and stuck one leg out of the window. Slowly, I stuck out the other foot so both of my feet were dangling from the windowsill.

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. Was I insane or what? I was going to jump and then what? Nothing like this happened before. I had never met with the Edison Group ever since I escaped and they have had Uncle Max held hostage.

I held up my hands with my palms facing up and focused on building an energy ball of fire. The tingling sensation started on my hands and I opened my eyes to see a fire flame dancing around my palm.

I distinguished the flame and looked down at the ground below me. It's now or never. One… Two… Three! My back arched back and I leaped off the window and falling towards the world.

Surprisingly, I landed on my feet. I started running towards the woods without looking back. I wasn't going back to that terrible place where the Edison Group kept me.

I was moving on forward. I was going to find Uncle Max soon. I was stumbling over tree roots and sweat covered my forehead. I couldn't see the hotel anywhere.

I spotted a road and a bus stop off the side of the street. There were a couple of people waiting for the next bus to arrive. I walked up to the lady in the booth and asked, "Excuse me, ma'am. How much is the fare per person?"

The lady sighed and mumbled something that sounded like: "What is it with teenagers coming for a bus ticket these days?" She turned towards me and said, "Ten dollars. Please tell me that you have the amount unlike that other blonde girl who wanted two tickets even thought she didn't have the money."

I dug through my bag until I found the correct amount of money. "Here you go, miss." I handed her the money, slipping the bills underneath the booth window. I flash her an innocent smile but once she didn't smile back, I turned away with the bus ticket in my hands.

The bus came about five minutes later and everyone got on the bus, including me. I sat by the front and kept pinching myself to stay awake. The lack of sleep was finally getting to me.

"Excuse me, miss." I walked up to the bus driver and asked, "Do you know what's the next biggest city stop nearby? The nearest place with a hotel and a crowded population?"

The bus driver rolled her eyes but stayed focused to the road. "Sure, the next city has a crowded population. There's lots of hotels and not so far off from Buffalo. Are you stopping there or what?"

"Uh…" I hesitated. "Yes, please."

The bus driver pulled up at the bus stop in the city she was talking about. I got off the bus and started walking towards the city center. I took out my ID and stuffed it into my jacket pocket.

There were lots of buildings in sight and I noticed a hotel close to the woods. Maybe there's a good place, I thought and walked towards that direction.

I stepped into the hotel and a cool breeze greeted me kindly, blowing my bangs off my face. The AC was fresh and I longed to use a shower all of a sudden. My muscles felt tense and I sniffed the air. Food, I thought.

I sniffed the air again and there was a sensation inside of me that made me want to take a few steps back in case if anything happened. My blood boiled and I knew that those were my instincts to flee.

Fire has always taken a part of my supernatural power and life. Every single time that I had the feeling something bad was going to happen, my body temperature got strangely hotter.

The door opened behind me and I spun around to see a tall guy with black hair slightly hanging over his eyes, which were green. He had well built muscles and was about 6 feet tall that made me shrink back.

There was a girl with black hair and baby blue eyes and pale skin. Her face looked petite and cute, making her look like a little girl instead of her normal age which would be about 15 or 16 years old.

The dude with black hair and green eyes looked like he was sniffing the air and he suddenly stiffened. His gaze slowly shifted towards my direction. The hair behind my neck straightened up and I felt like hiding behind the front desk screaming: "You're freaking me out! Stop that!"

The girl noticed his behavior and her gaze following his straight to me. Two people staring at you like you are a danger to society is _not_ a good thing, I reminded myself.

The guy started walking towards me and I stiffened, bracing myself for whatever was coming next. The girl scampered to catch up with his long legs but she was failing miserably.

"How are you?" The guy asked with a deep and menacing voice.

"Psst! Derek, what's going on?" The girl whispered, nudging him.

"I'm sorry but… I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" I excused myself and tried to step around him but he stepped in my path. "Hello! I have to go to my room right now. Or else my mother will be freaking out!" I lied.

The guy didn't move and I reached out one hand as fast as I could, pressing the palm of my hand against his shoulder. There was a sizzling noise and the guy jumped, grasping his shoulder and jumping back with the burn I just gave him.

"Half-Demon," he mumbled under his breath.

The girl's eyes widened and I recognized her face all of a sudden.

"Chloe Saunders," I whispered.

The girl whirled to face me. "H-How d-do you know m-my n-n-name?" She stuttered, blushing furiously and stepping back to get a better view of me.

"You're all over the news, _genius_," I said sarcastically.

The guy made a growling noise but it sounded unhuman. I stumbled back and glared at the guy, shooting daggers at him. It all made sense now!

"And you're a werewolf," I whispered so only he could hear it with his werewolf enhanced hearing skills.

He jumped, looking aware of what was going on and demanded, "What are you? Who are you? What the heck are you doing here?" He hissed at me, clenching his fists by his side.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know _what_ I am. But my name is Dana Johnson and I'm on the run from the Edison Group," I explained. My heart was pounding hard against my chest and I was trying not to hyperventilate.

"You're on the run too?" the girl asked softly.

I nodded.

"We'll continue this upstairs," the guy said and he led the way to the elevator.

**There you go. The first chapter! ****J**** I'm so excited to have myself in this story! It changes the whole series completely and hey, who wouldn't want themselves in Kelley Armstrong's best series yet?**

**Reminder: This takes place after The Reckoning. You will start to pick up on the next chapter, I promise.**


End file.
